Search For the Mysterious Missing Medals
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: An excavated chest full of ancient artifacts are set to be delivered to an art museum in Tokyo but the Black Organization tried to steal it only to lose it. A strange businessman hires a detective to find & retrieve the chest, meeting a detective along the way. Meanwhile Hajime Kindaichi is targeted because he inadvertently took the chest by accident. Feat. KAMEN RIDER OOO
1. Night Robbery

_**Search For The Mystery Of The Missing Medals**_

Hello…and welcome to my crossover fic that involves two unlikely detectives…Conan and Kindaichi. An idea popped into my head and I thought I should give this a try and see how well the reception goes as I'm going to do an experiment where in the two series' main protagonists would cross path and reluctantly work together in a case which a VERY eccentric businessman would approach each of them to offer them a "reward" if they help him with something.

Well…can't disclose everything as it would spoil the plot, so read on below and enjoy.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Kindaichi Case Files** is owned by Seimaru Amagi

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

* * *

Hokkaido Prefecture.

It was about 17:00 hours, and several diggers are shoveling the grounds of an unnamed area near the mountains of Mt. Asahidake and the leader of the diggers is holding a megaphone urging his men to work double time as darkness is approaching within an hour or less, and the diggers to get the so-called item retrieved.

"Hurry up…Mr. Kougami is going to deduct our pay if we don't get this time dug out before the end of this day…use backhoe if needed…use even a drill…just rake whatever that's underneath the soil…!"

The hired manpower team sighed as they wondered why are they digging over something that even their boss is secretive about but after being told that they'll be paid big, they accepted the retrieval job without question. All they ever hope for is that the labor they went through is worth the risk.

"What did the boss want us to get?"

"Beats me…"

"Must be a treasure chest…I bet there's treasure here…"

"You and your imagination…"

"But what if it's true…? The boss wouldn't tell us anything…"

"Who cares…if the pay's big, why not?"

"Unless…"

One of the retrievers commented and paused, which the others stopped their digging as they glanced at their co-worker before he finished his speech.

"…unless there's a vintage bomb hidden here…"

The diggers were starting to get shaken but he told them he's kidding, which the other whacked him on the head, and the boss reprimanded them for slacking off and everyone went back to digging the ground they were tasked to dig. After more than an hour of non-stop digging, one f them felt he hit something and alerted the others.

"Hey…I think I got something…"

The others began to dig the single area and the hole became deeper as they dig their way until they unearthed a huge chest, but the chest itself was locked, which made the diggers more curious while their boss contacted someone who is based on Tokyo. The scene shifts to Tokyo where an office is shown, and is right over a bakery, and a woman, in her 20's received the phone call and called her employer.

"Mr. Kougami…the digger you hired has called…"

As the man named **Kousei Kougami** took the phone, a conversation took place, and the digger-boss could hear the background music of "happy birthday" playing, which he sweat-dropped at wondering what kind of person he's dealing with, as he has been hearing that music for about a week.

"Mr. Kougami…I think we found the object you want us to find…a huge treasure-like chest…but it's locked and we don't know what's inside it…"

"Good…good…can you deliver it by tonight…?"

"Uh, sure…but where…?"

"At the Kougami Art Museum…that's where the object will meet its destiny…and if you deliver it before midnight…I promise you…Y 500,000 will befall you and your crew…along with a birthday cake…which will be fed to you and your men…"

"Consider it done!"

And as the communication is cut, Kougami began to instruct his workers to bake a new cake as he is going to "celebrate" the "arrival", something his secretary is not too keen on, as she seemed to know something about this so-called object.

* * *

At a busy street at around 12:00 midnight, a delivery van is cruising along the main road of Hiraizumi, where a driver and a fellow guard are watching the streets in front of them while inside the van several guards are hired to watch over the chest as they were instructed to protect it no matter what. They are armed and are ready for anything. They are about 10 of them on the compartment area while two are in the front, including the driver.

"What's with this chest and how come nobody's ever tried to pry it open…?"

"Must be treasure…"

"Maybe…"

"Could be…when we were carrying it, I swear I could hear sounds of coins…must be gold coins…but I wonder why we have to guard it when no one even knows about it…"

"The boss hired us to protect it…and this Kougami guy said he'll pay all of us Y 500,000 if we deliver this straight to the art museum…so I say that's enough for us. We can binge all we want once we get our payment…and besides…it's better than having gold coins with us…the customs and the IMF will go after us for possessing gold…if that's what the contents in this chest are…"

As the van is passing by the mountain road of Mt. Zao, two persons are seen hiding within the silhouette, and they seem to be eyeing the passing van and are taking their positions to make their strike. They are well-prepared as they are intending to do something evil onto the passengers of the van as the van makes a stop at an open portion of the road where trees surrounded them.

"Hey…why are we stopping here…?"

The front passenger/guard asked as the driver claimed that he needed to "pee" and said he'll just urinate at the nearby tree, which the passenger took the claim lightly seeing that they've been driving for an hour non-stop.

"Better hurry up, okay? We still got to deliver this chest to the art museum…"

The driver waved his hand as he heads for the tree, but then he grinned as the passenger was starting to get alarmed as the driver removed his mask, revealing the driver to be a female, who is no other than Sharon Vineyard, aka **Vermouth**. The front passenger banged the wall behind him to alert his fellow passengers of the impending attack as he realized that something is about to happen.

"Hey! We've been set up! It looks like an ambush! The driver's a fake! I'll try to drive us out….be prepared!"

As the front passenger takes the wheels, he managed to drive away but then a hail of bullets appeared from the trees, hitting the passenger on the head, killing him while four more shots are fired, hitting the front left and rear left tires, which slowly rendered the van immobile, and the passengers inside realized this.

"Shit! An ambush! We'll hold them off! You…and you! Take the chest and run off! Protect it no matter what! Try to get help!"

The two guards nodded as the others got off the van's compartment area and opened fire at all directions in an attempt to keep their attackers from opening fire, not realizing that they are clearly unmatched as they are facing snipers. Then a sniper fire hit the right front and right rear tires, with the van now flat, but as the gunfight ensues, two of the passengers managed to make off with the chest, as the rest stayed behind to protect the fleeing pair.

However, the sniper who shot the left portions of the tires, **Korn**, was an excellent sniper, and systematically, and patiently, took down three of the victims, reducing them to seven, but in 15 seconds, another sniper, who is hiding within the right portion of the area, opened fire, slowly killing three more, who is the one who fired the right portion of the van' tire, and the second sniper is revealed to be **Chianti**, and made a warning shot near the remaining men and this leaves the four remaining guards behind, and they hid at the front portion of the van to shield themselves from the shots.

"Shit…! Snipers…!"

"What do we do now? We can't run around in the open!"

"Shut up and let me think!"

"I sent a text message to the Kougami Foundation…I told them our location…they should be receiving the message by now!"

As the four men are waiting for the right time to come out, one of them saw Vermouth carrying something and is aiming at the van, and this spells bad news to them realizing what she intended to do, and panic ensues.

"The bitch has an RPG!"

"What?"

"She's gonna blast us away!"

"I'm outta here!"

Before the four men could make their run, Vermouth fired the RPG and it struck the van, which exploded, and taking the four men with it as the impact caught them and are killed instantly. As the smoke cleared, Vermouth slowly came down, and so are the two snipers. They are now boarding a car hidden within the bushes and began to track down the remaining two men felling.

"Not bad, Korn…it's a good thing there's no age limit to snipers…"

"Thank you, Vermouth…glad I am serviced to a good organization like yours…"

"What about me…?"

"Of course you'll be praised, Chianti…both of you will be paid well for your work…but right now we need to get our hands on that chest…if it contains gold coins…we can use it to finance our operations…and the **BOSS** will be pleased by this…come on…they won't be far ahead…"

* * *

At the forest area of Mt. Zao, the two men managed to reach a park within Fukushima, but they are now exhausted and could not afford to go further without taking a five-minute rest, but they realized that they won't live to get that needed rest as they felt that they are being pursued and had to think of something. As one of the two men tripped, he accidentally dropped the chest, and the lock mysteriously opened, and there the two men got a glance at the chest's contents.

"Silver coins…? They looked ancient…"

"And worth a fortune…but…they seem to resemble medals or something…"

"But boss…we can't just hand it over to those killers-for-hire…"

"I sent a message to Mr. Kougami…close the chest and lock it again…I'll leave a note attached…hey, there's a parked car…let's put it there so that our comrades' deaths won't be in vain…and let's hope the driver is kind-hearted and would leave the chest to the authorities once he reads the note…"

After writing and leaving a note on the chest, the two men picked the lock of the car's door, they placed it on the backseat area and closed it again and ran off, heading back to the Mt. Zao border so that the pursuers won't come here and the car's driver would be protected. As the two men went back to the forest, the parked car's driver came and is revealed to be **Hajime Kindaichi**, a 17-year old teen who is misinterpreted as a delinquent but has excellent detective skills, though he is known by some as a slacker.

"_Man…that was tiresome…solving a case of an old woman whose house is about to be bulldozed because of a hidden will…good thing I managed to expose her relatives…now I get back to Tokyo…it's past midnight and I need to go to school…_"

* * *

By then Vermouth and her sniper crew caught up with the two men and Chianti fired her sniper rifle on the two men's legs to force them to reveal the location of the chest, but one of them squealed due to fear and pain, though he managed to compose himself and protect the chest.

"Which car is that…?"

"Why did you tell them…?"

"A car you say…cartoon…carpenter…caricature…cart…caravan…cartel…carpool…cartridge…card…carp…carve…"

Chianti shots him on the head and aimed her rifle on the remaining man, and Vermouth gave him a last warning.

"Last chance…where's the chest!"

"It's probably in the river that we through…"

"Really…but there's no river or pond near here…but that's okay…I can find it…Chianti…Korn…"

The two snipers fired their rifles and shot the man point blank and he is killed, but then Vermouth saw a car leaving and managed to get the plate number before heading for the main road. As Chianti is about to fire at the car, Vermouth stopped her.

"No…there are other cars passing by…we might be discovered if we attacked it…at least I have that car's plate number…we will track it down later in the morning…let's depart for now."

And so the three villains, who work for the Black organization, left and intended to use their resources to track down the car's owner and where it resides, as they hope that the chest will still be there, since Vermouth believed that the driver is unaware of the chest being there.

* * *

The time now is 02:00, and Kousei Kogami was roused from his sleep as his secretary, **Erika Satonaka**, barges in with urgent news.

"Mr. Kougami…we have bad news…"

"Not to worry…I have stocks of ingredients to make more birthday cakes…"

"It's not about the cakes…the chest that the diggers you've hired…it's been stolen…I read the emergency text message…there was a spy within the diggers and led two snipers to kill them and are after the chest…the last coordinates were in Mt. Zao ands Fukushima…"

Another person came in and is clad in biker jacket and pants, ready to go out. He is **Shintaro Gotoh**. He offered to lead his team to investigate but Kougami stopped him.

"No, no…not yet…we will let the police handle this…and I happen to know who will help us get the chest back…"

Opening his widescreen TV, he showed the footage of three persons he believed would help crack this case. One footage shows that the first person shown in the footage is **Kogoro Mori**, and despite him looking rather silly, he thinks he's ideal for the job, though he seem to be unaware that Kogoro is somewhat irresponsible and quite annoying.

The second person to be shown is **Shinichi Kudo**, and Erika began to take notice of him because of his good looks, and Kougami explained that despite being a senior high student, he was able to note down his "records" of Kudo helping police solve mysterious crimes, as well as having ties with the Metropolitan Police Department and their leader, Police Officer **Juzo Megure**.

Then the third person to be shown made Erika raised an eyebrow as the person shown in the footage is Conan Edogawa. He is a boy with Glasses and seemed to help the police indirectly at certain occasions, though neither she, Gotoh nor Kougami are unaware that Shinichi and Conan are one and the same.

"We set the meeting at 08:00…and we will get these thee detectives to help us search for the missing chest…for in the next few days…perhaps a week…we will celebrate the 800th birthday…and we must get that chest back within this time frame…"

Goto and Saotome nodded and al went back to sleep as they have 6 hours left to get some rest before summoning the police.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

I hope you readers liked my debut Detective Conan fic…and though I should put this on the crossover section, I decided to place it here for now to see how the reception goes and if the reception is good, I'll decide if I should place here or move it elsewhere…

_**

* * *

Preview:**_

Kougami summons the police and finally meets two of the three detectives, and gave them the case they're about to work on, while Shinichi will reveal something that involves him and Conan…and Kindaichi will discover something in his car, which would put him in a dilemma…

_**

* * *

Notes:**_

Okay…here are the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Kogoro Mori

- Juzo megure

- Vermouth

- Chianti

- Korn

**Kindaichi Case Files**

- Hajime Kindaichi

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh


	2. The Meeting and Prologue to an Encounter

_**Search For The Mystery Of The Missing Medals**_

Last chapter shows how the snipers of the Black Organization worked their way to obtain the contents of the chest which they intend to sell them off, but encountered a minor setback as Hajime Kindaichi unknowingly took off with the chest within his rented car with the chest he unknowingly brought with inside and yet he is about to be embroiled in a tug-of-war on who will get the chest…

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

**Kindaichi Case Files** is owned by Seimaru Amagi

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

The next day, the time is now 8:00, and Kousei Kougami is in high spirits, seemingly unperturbed by the fact that the chest with some important contents in it was stolen yet no witnesses can be accounted for as they are all dead. He then contacted the Metropolitan Police Department so he can get to meet with them and get to see their famed detectives who can help in retrieving the missing chest.

"Erika…is the internet connection ready…?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Good…dial the number of the MPD…we will begin the birth of a meeting between us and them…"

"At once, sir…"

And so Erika Satonoka connects the internet connection of the Kougami Foundation to connect with the MPD's computers to commence the meeting between the two: Kousei Kougami and Juzo Megure.

* * *

At the Kindaichi residence, Hakjime is sleeping like a log after arriving at the house of his grandfather, the late Kosuke Kindaichi, in which Hajime's uncle is currently the caretaker and makes sure Grandpa Kindaichi's house is well-maintained. He was a bit pissed at how late his nephew arrived though he let him off the hook after learning that Hajime had solved a very complex case and culprits are caught. He then decided to wake him up as the time now is 8:30.

"_Oi_…Hajime-kun…it's time to get up!"

"Give me 30 minutes…I arrived after midnight last night…"

"That's no excuse, boy…you got school…and even being a reclusive detective is no reason for you to slack off! Oh, did you brought in the chest I asked you to bring?"

"Yeah…at the compartment of your car…"

"Then get up and bring the bloody chest on the attic!"

"Give me 30 minutes, will you?"

"I'll call the Spirit World and tell your grandpa that you're slacking off…"

"Fine…! I'll bring it!"

Hajime grudgingly got up and went to the garage to get the chest he's supposed to bring it to the attic. A few hours before last night, his uncle urged Hajime to get a chest full of vintage clothing from a friend and have them brought in to the Kosuke Kindaichi house which Hajime was reluctant but agreed to, and while he got the chest, he encountered a case and decided to solve it, and while solving the case, Vermouth, Korn and Chianti were attacking the diggers who are bringing the chest full of ancient artifacts, which is shown to be silver coin-like objects, but the Black Organization learned of it and intend to steal it to sell them to the black market, but the diggers managed to hid it, which is where the parked car of Hajime Kindaichi.

The remaining diggers are killed off, but Chianti managed to deduce where the chest went to and copied the car's plate number that Hajime used. All they have to do now is to trace the car's number and where they should go so they could get their hands on the chest before someone makes off with their loot.

As Hajime went to the garage he opened the compartment to find himself surprised that there were two chests placed, and both are identical. He scratched his head as to what he should do with this as he only knows that he brought one chest with him and now he ponders on what to do with the extra one. This isn't his day and with his uncle nagging him, he hurriedly lifted the chest and brought it upstairs, unaware that he is carrying the chest where silver coin-like items are placed, and when Kindaichi is bringing it up to the attic, his uncle took the car keys and is heading down.

"I'm going for a stroll…keep an eye out for the house. Your grandfather will get pissed if you turn it into a strip club…"

"Will you knock it off, uncle? Who do you think I am…? The Godfather?"

"Since all you do is slack off and go to sleep…I figure you might bring some pretty girls here…"

"In your dreams! I'm not that kind of a person…I'm not risking to get STD's and AIDS!"

"Just kidding…just place the chest inside the attic and you can have some of the vintage clothes there…just clean up the house before you leave…okay?"

"Yeah…fine…"

As Kindaichi enters the attic, his uncle closes the compartment and boarded the car, getting ready to leave. He is unaware that the chest inside the car's compartment area is actually the vintage clothes he ordered, and the one that his nephew brought inside the house are actually the missing items meant to be delivered to the Kougami Foundation. Little does he know that he is about to get into danger , as a few minutes later Kindaichi's uncle is on the road, and the three Black Organization's members happened to be passing by and spotted their target.

Korn: "There it is…the car that took off from last night…"

Vermouth: "And the plate number matches the one you took down, Chianti…"

Chianti: "Let's get to position and slowly follow that car…in case the chest isn't there…we interrogate the driver…if he resists…subdue him. We kill him if needed…just let's make sure we get the chest. That all that matters…come on…my sniper rifle's getting itchy…wanting some action."

And so the van that the three Black Organization members are using stepped on the gas and followed the car that Kindaichi's uncle is driving, unaware that he's being followed, and is moments away from meeting his fate.

* * *

At the Metropolitan Police Department, Juzo Megure is sitting on his chair with the computer in front of him as he is contacted by Kousei Kogami and there he is told about a case where his hired transporters and diggers are ambushed ad murdered, as well as the chest of excavated artifacts are stolen, and there Mezure accepted the case, which Kogoro Mori happened to be there and annoyingly, and arrogantly, assured the client that they will get to the bottom of this.

Megure: "Very well, Mr. Kougami…we'll see to it at one."

Kogoro: "Fear not…! The great Detective Mori will solve this case in a flash…ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Behind the two grown-ups, **Shinichi Kudo** is there and saw and heard the conversation and adjusted his shades and hat. He is wearing his usual clothes but added a trench coat as to help him disguise himself. Thanks to his confidante **Hiroshi Agasa**, he managed to synthesize a formula that allowed him to regain his original body, while giving him an unusual ability to shift between his teen and child form. He just took the serum and is testing it out to see if he can go out and disguise himself to see how his friends Ran and her father, as well as Meguru, are doing, though he had to put up a disguise to conceal the fact that he is still alive and feared that the Black Organization might be somewhere within the city.

Kougami: "Ah...where is the teen detective that I heard...? Shinichi Kudo I believe...?"

Meguru: "We haven't heard from him for several months...we could only assume that he went to solve some kind of case...I'm sorry, but Kogoro and I will have to look into this case you asked us to solve..."

Kougami: "I see...but what about thi8s detective...I heard many accounts that he aided you in solving your past cases...Conan Edogawa I believe...here is his picture..."

Shinichi stared wide-eyed beneath the shades he's wearing, surprised that this Kougami knows about his exploits, and now the client is interested in Conan, seemingly aware of that fact about him aiding the police. He is now wary on what to do next, knowing Kogoro's arrogance would put the case solving in jeopardy, and realized that this case would require his help.

"_Looks like it can't be helped...I guess I'll join in on the case as Conan...and to see if Prof. Agasa's experimental formula would work on not..._"

Heading towards the toilet, Shinichi then removed his disguise and made a concentration which he willed himself to revert to his child form, and within under two minutes he became **Conan Edogawa**. He then put on his clothes (child size) and went out of the toilet after carefully discarding his other clothes and calmly went to Meguru and Kogoro, carrying some documents which Ran Mori, Kogoro's daughter, asked him to bring it to her dad.

Conan: "Inspector Mori...your daughter Ran asked me to bring these documents to you..."

Kogoro: "Ah, Thanks..now better go...we're doing adult stuff here..."

Conan: "Huh?"

Kogoro: "Come on, scram!"

But Meguru told Kogoro to stop as he is intrigued as to why Kougami wanted Conan involved, but then Kougami beats them to the punch as he mentions the rare cases solved with Conan's involvement, and stated that "three heads are better than one", which he claims that if Conan is involved, their case solving would have better chances of getting solved faster, and then went off the air after bidding them "good bye".

Kogoro: "Inspector Meguru...why do we have to bring this brat with us? Surely we can solve this case..."

Meguru: "And disappoint our client by pushing Conan back? He helped us a few cases before...so I don't see any harm in this...plus, he seem to be quite...suspicious..."

Kogoro: "How so...?"

Meguru: "He seem to know about our exploits...Shinichi and then Conan... I guess it can't be helped...Conan...would you like to help us out...?"

Conan: "Sure...what do you guys need...?"

Kogoro: "By not getting in the way of our investigation..."

Meguru :"Kogoro! Listen up, Conan...here's the situation..."

* * *

At a highway, Vermouth and the snipers shot the back of the car tires of Hajime Kindaichi's uncle and the car careens and hits a guard rail on the shoulder lane and as the driver got out, Chianti and Korn alighted from their van and aimed their weapons at him while Vermouth took out the chest and opened smashed the lock, but to her chagrin the chest contained only the vintage clothes that Hajime's uncle had ordered, and he is surprised himself at the turn of events. Vermouth then grabbed the hapless driver by his collar and demanded where the real chest is.

"Where's the real chest? If you value your life...tell us where you hid it..."

"Look, lady...I have only one chest...and that's the one you took...all I have are the vintage clothes...nothing else..."

"Chianti..."

ZWIP!

Firing the sniper rifle, the bullet swiftly hit the driver by his legs and he scrams out in pain as Vermouth asked him again.

"I ask you again...where is the chest...which it contained coins excavated from an excavation site...? Tell us now or we'll make you pay for stalling us..."

"I told you I don't know anything about what you're saying...! I only have one chest...and that's right in front of you...!"

"Korn..."

ZWIP!

Korn fired his weapons and he hits the driver on his balls, and he is slowly being tortured for the answers, but the driver insisted that he knows nothing, until Chianti forcefully took the driver's license and learned where he is currently staying and showed it to Vermouth. With that, Vermouth orders her comrades to move out, but not before tying up the driver and locked him inside the car, wherein Korn fired his sniper rifle at the car's gas tank, causing the car to explode, killing Hajime Kindaichi's uncle in the process.

* * *

At the house of the late Kosuke Kindaichi, Hajime unlocked the chest after the key he has didn't match the chest's lock an had to pick it, and when he opens it, he is surprised to see that instead of the vintage clothes, silver coin-like artifacts are there, which resembled medals, and he could tell that they are vintage, as if they are from several centuries ago.

"Great...Uncle's going to have a fit when he finds out that brought in the wrong chest..."

Little does Hajime Kindaichi knows that his uncle died just moments ago and that he is about to be assaulted by the henchmen of the Black Organization in just under an hour.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

I hope you readers liked this chapter, and though it doesn't have the same feel as in the manga and anime, I'll see to it that you enjoyed this story.

As for your anticipating queries...this fic is set early on in the anime, which Anita Hailey is not introduced yet...and the "serum" that Professor Agasa made is based on the episode of the anime where Shinichi temporarily regained his body by drinking liquor.

_**

* * *

Preview:**_

As Conan, Kogoro and Meguru starts their investigation, Hajime attempts to go after his uncle to tell him that he got the wrong chest...and instead gets into a car chase with Korn, Vermouth and Chianti...

_**

* * *

Notes:**_

Okay…here are the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Kogoro Mori

- Juzo megure

- Vermouth

- Chianti

- Korn

**Kindaichi Case Files**

- Hajime Kindaichi

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh


	3. Meeting Of Two Detectives

**_Search For The Mystery Of The Missing Medals_**

Okay…last chapter shows Kougami meeting with the "three detectives" and told them that he wants to hire them to find and bring back a chest, which Kogoro isn't keen on bringing Conan along but Meguru relented, having finally recognizing Conan as an ally in helping them locating the missing chest.

Now we're going to have a car chase here as Hajime Kindaichi is now about to feel the wrath and terror of the Black Organization…

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Kindaichi Case Files** is owned by Seimaru Amagi

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

At the garage, Kindaichi tries to call his uncle through his cellphone but all he ever got was a dial tone, which he dialed several times but couldn't get through. Since he knows where his uncle is going, he took another car and drives off, leaving the chest full of silver coin-like artifacts behind, secured inside the attic and hoped that he is able to catch up with him and tell him that he has brought the wrong chest.

"_Hope uncle doesn't get pissed off when I told him he brought the wrong chest home…I don't know what would happen if this chest turn out to be treasure or something…and being rich isn't what I wished for…all I wanted is getting some peace and quiet…_"

**-x-**

At the crime scene within the area of Fukushima, the scene zooms to the ground where about 50 silver coin-like artifacts are shown ,which a flashback scene shows that before placing the chest inside Hajime Kindaichi's car, the said-coins fell down due to the diggers being in a hurry to save the chest from falling into the Black Organization's hands through Chianti, Vermouth and Korn. Before Kougami's search party and the police arrived, the 50 silver coin-like artifacts began to move and merged together, which it glowed bright and after a few moments, the light slowly dimmed and it shows that a monster-looking right hand is formed, floating and is capable of speech.

"Ah…after 800 years of slumber…I am awakened…I, **Ankh**, will become the sole **Greed** and will become the Multi-King…eh…? What's this? How come I can only take form of a hand…? Where are the Core Medals? Darn! What has happened? I spent 800 years in slumber and now I can't re-form my whole body…?"

By then the search party from the Kougami Foundation arrived, followed by the cops from the Metropolitan Police Department and there they found the bodies of the two men who defended the chest, while other cops came and told the others they found more corpses at the road near Mt. Zao. The leader of the search party, Shintaro Gotoh, became intrigued as he wondered who would take interest in the chest, but then he knows that the contents of the chests can be sold to the black market, whoever gets hold of them will surely lead the holder to his/her death.

"_I hope the bad guys won't get hold of that chest…it'll be bringing doom to their very door step…_"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, As Kindaichi is cruising within the highway, he noticed that traffic is heavy and decided to open the radio to listen to some good music but instead he heard the news and upon hearing the announcement he became mortified at what he just heard.

"We interrupt to daily program for this urgent news…a car is found burnt to a wreck and a body is found inside…the victim is charred beyond recognition but investigators found a copy receipt of the driver's license …though burnt partially…investigators found the last name of the victim…its surname is Kindaichi…"

Parking his car, Kindaichi on the shoulder lane and got off, heading towards the crime scene where he saw medics carrying off the charred remains of his uncle, managing to recognize him and a guilt-ridden teen was at loss of words, wondering who would do something this horrible. He knew his uncle has no enemies, so why was he killed off brutally.

"_Uncle…who would do something this horrible to you? You deserve better than this…_"

A police car arrived where Meguru, Kogoro and Conan are on board and parked their car and went to the crime scene and asked the investigator what happened, where Conan noticed a grieving Kindaichi standing next to the body of his uncle where the medic comforted him and told him they have to take the body away.

"Inspector Meguru here…what just happened…?"

"A car exploded with the victim burned alive inside…and the only clue we have is a discarded chest…still intact and nothing burned…they're full of vintage clothing…"

As Meguru and Kogoro are investigating, Kindaichi noticed the two senior detectives looking at the chest and he approached them, which Kogoro noticed the teen and impulsively interrogated him, much to Kindaichi's annoyance.

"Hey you! This is a restricted area! Who are you and why are you…"

"My name his Hajime Kindaichi…that man who was burned inside the car is my uncle…I came to go after him but I…"

"So…you might be responsible for this tragedy…you're a suspect in my book…"

"Kogoro! Don't jump to conclusion…we need to know first what his relation to this incident…"

While the two detectives bicker, Conan rummages the wreckage and checked for the gas tank as he believes that most of the explosion came from the gas tank, and there he found a sniper's bullet and uses a tweezers to extract it and then notices the tires and found more sniper's bullets and took them with him and went towards the two.

"Sirs…I think I know what caused the car to explode…and this is the cause…three sniper bullets…one struck the two rear tires and a third one on the gas tank…it seems that an expert sniper did this…"

"Look here, brat…stop mixing with the grown-ups and stay in the car…!"

"Kogoro! We agreed to let Conan help us…"

As the trio bicker among themselves, Kindaichi saw the chest full of vintage clothes being sprawled on the ground, and Conan notices it, and then glances at Kindaichi, seeing the look on his eyes. Kindaichi was glancing at the chest and then a thought hit him as to why the chest wasn't burned along with the car, and then something struck him as a theory was formed which may have connected with his uncle's death.

"_The car was burned…my uncle was burned along with it…but the chest wasn't harmed…in fact…wait…! Suppose the culprit or culprits…they may be after…the coin-like artifacts…! That must be the motive! Wait…! Suppose they took my uncle's driver's license…_"

Heading for the lead investigator, he asked if they recover anything apart for the driver's license receipt, which the investigator said nothing apart from the receipt, and Kindaichi slowly guessed that maybe the artifacts are the killers' true motives, and he immediately went back to his car, and Conan secretly followed and managed to sneak inside and sat on the back passenger seat, much to Kogoro's chagrin.

"Hey! Come back here! I'm not through with you yet! Come back, I say! Or else I'll treat you as a suspect! Come back here or face the full extent of the law!"

"Calm down, Kogoro! We don't have enough proof that he is behind all of this…"

"I do! See…he's getting away…!"

"He just arrived…and unless we have enough proof…we can't pin him down…!"

As the bickering continues, Kindaichi is heading for his uncle' house, having a bad feeling that something is not right and is guessing what caused his uncle's untimely death, not noticing that Conan is hitching a ride. His thoughts are focused on the chest there and wondered if the killers are after the chest of artifacts, and decided to take another glance before making a decision. As the car cruises, he didn't notice that he is being followed by another vehicle.

"That's the teen that our "mole" had told us just now…he is the nephew of the moron we killed…Chianti, Korn…be ready…once we find that brat's house…arm yourselves as we will get that chest no matter what…we must take it by force immediately…"

"I understand…"

"No problem…"

The trio who are following Kindaichi turn out to b the three agents of the Black Organization, and they have a spy who learned that Kindaichi is related to the driver they killed, and now they are pinning their hopes by following him to where the chest full of silver con-like artifacts are hidden and intended to take it from him using any means necessary.

**-x-**

After 30 minutes Kindaichi arrived and went inside to get to the attic, while Conan used meditation to assume his normal, adult form and snoops around the house, and soon he learns that this house belonged to the legendary detective, Kyosuke Kindaichi, and that the teen Kindaichi is his grandson after reading his articles and looking at the family album.

"_Kyosuke Kindaichi…he's one of the legendary detectives known throughout Japan…and this Hajime is his grandson…I wonder if he inherited his detective know-how…though at first glance he looked like a slacker…but I guess I can't just judge him until I get to know him for real…_"

At the attic, Kindaichi opens the chest and glances at the contents, seeing that these coins appeared to be worth more than just a million Yen…they are also worth a fortune amounting to more than a million US Dollar. He wondered how it got inside the car in the first place until hearing a radio news report about the deaths of the diggers hired by the Kougami Foundation and there he started to wonder aloud if this has any connections, where Shinichi Kudo steps in and confirms Kindaichi's inquiry.

"Yes…the chest you have right now was excavated by diggers hired by the Kougami Foundation last night. They were supposed to be delivered yesterday midnight but someone appeared to have interest in them…and once they get their hands on that chest…they'll sell it to the black market and make more Yen than they ever imagine. It appears that they mistook the chest that your uncle carried as the ones they seek and they tortured him to death…"

"Who are you…? And how did you get here…?"

"Shinichi Kudo…I'm a detective…and that chest you have right now belongs to the Kougami Foundation…and your life is in danger…I believe that the killers may have taken something from your uncle…something that might trace this place…"

"My uncle's driver's license…!"

"Then they probably knows about this place…I should get you and that chest out of here…we'll head for the Metropolitan Police Department…you'll be safe there…I'll contact the Kougami Foundation once we get there…please believe and trust me on this…"

"What choice do I have…?"

The two teen detectives then carried and loaded the chest inside the car and drove off towards Tokyo proper, cruising for five minutes until bullets struck the rear windshield and both glanced at the mirror, seeing that a van is after than with one of the snipers aiming at them. It was Korn, and he is aiming his sniper gun at the car.

"Darn…it's Korn! Quick, swerve so they would miss their target…!"

"What is this? Grand Theft Auto?"

"Just do it…!"

And so Kindaichi reluctantly did so and swerves the car which Korn was having trouble aiming carefully at his target, which Chianti decided to join Korn in shooting down the car but Hajime managed to get away briefly but the trio assassins managed to get close to it while Shinichi thinks of a way to lose their pursuers and get away safely.

"_Darn…! It's the Black Organization…! So they're after this chest full of artifacts…! Well, I won't let you have your way…I'm going to stop you no matter what it takes…! And this guy here will become a god detective to solve crimes perpetrated by you monsters…!_"

As the car swerves left and right, the van behind continues to go after it and both Korn and Chianti kept on firing at the car, determined to slow it down and take the chest. They intend not to fail this mission as their jobs (and possibly, their lives) are on the line and are determined to accomplish it by hook or by crook.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the handed form of Ankh was levitating within the road, seeing that what he believed was the era 800 years ago has changed, having noticed several vehicles passing by though no one seem to notice him because they are traveling and are looking straight at the road.

"This is odd…this isn't what this scenery looked like…unless 800 years have passed…and this world appeared to have changed…if so…I must know what happened here…before the other Greed might show up…I must find more Medals so I can regain my full form…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

I hope you readers liked this chapter, and though it doesn't have the same feel as in the manga and anime, I'll see to it that you enjoyed this story. Though the car chase has commenced, this is far from what Shinichi expected, and now he'll have to use his quick thinking in order to lose his pursuers…as well as to keep his true existence a secret…the Black Organization are still unaware that he survived the poison assault…

Now that the two protagonists from two separate detective manga and anime have meet and joined together…how will they be able to solve this caper…?

**_Preview:_**

* * *

Car chase…that's what it's going top be…and Shinichi Kudo and Hajime Kindaichi are planning to work together top lose their pursuers before encountering another character…

**_

* * *

Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

Detective Conan

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Kogoro Mori

- Juzo Megure

- Vermouth

- Chianti

- Korn

Kindaichi Case Files

- Hajime Kindaichi

Kamen Rider OOO

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh


	4. Car Chase

**_Search For The Mystery Of The Missing Medals_**

The next chapter is here…and now we're in a middle of a car chase here as Hajime Kindaichi is now about to feel the wrath and terror of the Black Organization…with Shinichi Kudo riding along…and he must keep his status as a "survivor" a secret so the Black Organization won't target his friends…

**-x-**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Kindaichi Case Files** is owned by Seimaru Amagi

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**-x-**

The two teen detectives then carried and loaded the chest inside the car and drove off towards Tokyo proper, cruising for five minutes until bullets struck the rear windshield and both glanced at the mirror, seeing that a van is after than with one of the snipers aiming at them. It was Korn, and he is aiming his sniper gun at the car.

"Darn…it's Korn! Quick, swerve so they would miss their target…!"

"What is this? Grand Theft Auto?"

"Just do it…!"

And so Kindaichi reluctantly did so and swerves the car which Korn was having trouble aiming carefully at his target, which Chianti decided to join Korn in shooting down the car but Hajime managed to get away briefly but the trio assassins managed to get close to it while Shinichi thinks of a way to lose their pursuers and get away safely.

"_Darn…! It's the Black Organization…! So they're after this chest full of artifacts…! Well, I won't let you have your way…I'm going to stop you no matter what it takes…! And this guy here will become a good detective to solve crimes perpetrated by you monsters…!_"

As the car swerves left and right, the van behind continues to go after it and both Korn and Chianti kept on firing at the car, determined to slow it down and take the chest. They intend not to fail this mission as their jobs (and possibly, their lives) are on the line and are determined to accomplish it by hook or by crook.

"Heh…it seems that the driver is aware of what we're after…drive faster so I can shoot him on the head…all I need is a clear shot…"

"I'll try to shoot the tires so we can slow him down…"

"Be careful…we're in a highway…we might get caught if we're seen…"

"Okay…"

And so the two snipers, Chianti and Korn decided to take turns in shooting down the car while vermouth is doing the driving. Knowing what their orders are, she has no hesitation in using any mean to get the job done, and their job at the moment is to get the chest from Shinichi and Kindaichi, and they must get their hands on it before the two teens could make an attempt to lose them, so she stepped on the pedal and managed to reach the car in front of them, and rammed the car from behind, startling the two teenagers. Korn then took the opportunity to fire his sniper rifle but narrowly misses the driver, which is Kindaichi.

BLAM! SMASH! FWING!

As Kindaichi steps on the pedal to get a head start, Shinichi uses concentration to revert his body back to being Conan and toggled with his watch to fire his tranquilizer dart so as to disable at least one of the snipers, though tension gripped as Chianti was the next to fire her sniper gun, and it nearly hits Conan.

"Kindaichi…you got to keep on swerving…or else you'll get hit by the sniper bullets…!"

"I'm trying…wha? Who are you? And where's Shinichi Kudo?"

"I'm me…I'll explain later…right now try to drive as fast as you can! I'll see what I can do to lose them…! Just don't look back and focus on what's front of you! They mustn't get their hands on this chest…no matter what happens!"

"Fine…but after this you'll tell me how you got aboard the car…wait…you're him?"

"Just keep on driving!"

As Kindaichi steps on the pedal, the car drove a bit faster and got a slightly safe distance from their pursuers but the three Black Organization members wouldn't give up the chase and this time it was Korn who took his turn and fired, hitting the rear lights, and so Kindaichi had to move left and right so their attackers wouldn't get a straight shot, but this hardly deter them as Chianti took her turn and fired her sniper rifle, hitting the left side mirror and it almost hit Conan.

"_Darn…this can't go on forever…if I don't make a move…we're done for…all I need is a bit of luck…and a careful aim…and hope they didn't see me…I wonder if they saw me earlier as Shinichi Kudo and not Conan Edogawa…_"

Sensing that Kindaichi might get the upper hand to make a getaway, Vermouth stepped on the pedal and their car's bumper is nearing the car in front of them and told Chianti and Korn to make use of their talents and aim for Kindaichi's head so that they can stop the car and take the chest with them, which the two snipers are more than obliged.

"When I give the word…fire your bullets on that driver…he'll crash nearby and then we take the chest and leave…we can't afford to waste any more time…and bullets…so better time your shooting…"

"No problem…"

"I hope to see his skull splatter with blood…"

As the car is just inches away from their prey, Chianti and Korn are getting ready to fire their fatal bullets aiming at Kindaichi, but then Conan secretly took out a few pebbles and a slingshot, and fired several, hitting the front windshield of the car which caused cracks and blocking the enemy's view, but this hardly deter them as Vermouth told Korn to smash the windshield and he did, but this is what Conan has hoped as stealthily aimed his wrist watch at Vermouth while remaining hidden and fired his tranquilizer dart, hitting her on the throat and within 30 seconds she was sedated and Korn had to hop back inside to assist her while taking control of the steering wheel, and this gives Kindaichi the time to drive away from their pursuers as he and Conan got past an intersection, and Korn had to step on the brakes to avoid colliding with a tanker truck.

"Darn it…they're so lucky…"

"A tranquilizer dart…whoever used this must be very smart…Korn…carry her while I get ourselves a new ride…"

As Korn assisted a now-sedated Vermouth, Chianti saw a stalled SUV (sports utility vehicle) beside them and she uses the opportunity to steal it as she went to the driver and aim her gun at the driver and he got off. As the three villains boarded, she shoots the hapless driver and speeds off after shooting the tanker which exploded, killing the driver and thus no one witnesses the car-jacking and the three Black Organization members are resuming their hunt for Kindaichi and the chest.

"Great…we'll have to wait for Vermouth to wake up…who fired this dart at her…? Any suggestions, Chianti?"

"We wait…I'm sure it'll take only an hour or less to her to wake up, Korn…provided that the ammonia bottle I brought would wake her up…in the meantime I got a text message that says that our "foot soldiers" will stall them and will text me their location…"

**-x-**

About 30 minutes later, at a vacant lot, Ki9ndaichi and Conan parked their car, which shows their windshield and rear bumper had significant damages but the car is still usable and there Conan reluctantly told Kindaichi his story and how and why he is able to develop an ability to switch between his adult and child body. When told about the chest and why they must keep it away from the Black Organization's hands, a curious Kindaichi decided to take a peek and opened the chest, where he get to see the artifacts, which resembled coin-sized medals, which Conan deduced that it is dated centuries ago.

"Whoa…if you look at it…it weighs a fortune..enough to make you a billionaire if sold to the right purchaser…"

"Which is why, Hajime Kindaichi, that we must protect these artifacts until we reached the Kougami Foundation…I'm not sure why they wanted it or what they could do to safe keep it…but it's better than letting it fall into the enemy's hands…come on…we'd better load it and…"

By then a van with no plate number suddenly shows up and out came a dozen men in ski masks and armed with billy clubs and knives, and Conan is sure that they are from the Black organization. He can tell that they are here for the chest and the artifacts.

"Okay…don't resist…give us the chest…and the artifacts…and we'll let you go…to the afterlife."

"And we'll make sure you won't tell anyone…as the dead men tell no tales…"

"And we'll be richly rewarded for bring that chest to our bosses…"

As Kindaichi braces himself, Conan secretly went behind him and secretly took some of the coin-sized medals and took out his slingshot to prepare a counterattack and hopes to knock out the goons before Vermouth and the others arrive. As the goons walked closer, Conan went under Kindaichi's legs and prepares to fire his slingshot.

"Now, Kindaichi…while I get their attentions!"

Firing at will, Conan's slingshot fired three medals and immediately took down three goons wielding their knives and the distraction allowed Kindaichi to pick up some stones and threw them at the other three and tackled them, and thus leaving six more remaining and there the two detectives began fighting it out with the masked goons, while Conan was forced to take out more medals from the chest and used them as "ammos" to use with his slingshot, hitting the three goons while Kindaichi was able to stall the remaining three before they too are struck by the flying medals .

"Hurry…let's load the chest into the car and get out of here while these goons are still down!"

"What about the other artifacts that you threw at them?"

"No time! The three snipers might get here!"

Left with no choice, the two detectives loaded the chest inside Kindaichi's car and sped off, leaving about 15 coin-sized medals behind, and after about five minutes later the goons woke up, realizing that they failed in their mission, but then saw the 15 medals left behind and assumed that these will at least appease their bosses.

"Hey…check these out…"

"At least the Black Organization will at least forgive us…"

"Is this what they want us to go after?"

"Yeah…you got a point there…these looked like coins to me…"

"But if you looked at it…they look like ancient coins…from a hundred-year old dynasty or something…hey…let's swap these at the pawnshop…"

"Moron! Lose them and they'll take our heads away! We show these to Vermouth and she'll let us live and give us another chance to go after those punks who made off with the chest!"

As the 12 goons are bickering, the monster right-hand entity, Ankh, arrived, as he was able to race the aura of the medals and saw the goons holding the coin-sized medals and intends to take them by force. He can't afford to lose them as they, the medals, appeared to be connected to Ankh as the medals were responsible for his formation.

"Hey you! Those medals are mine! Give them to me if you want to live longer than your life span!"

"Wha…?"

"What the heck is that?"

"It's a monster!"

"It's flying!"

"Now then…hand them over or I'll eat you alive!"

"Take them! Take them! Just don't hurt us!"

"WAHHH! MOMMY!"

"I SWEAR I'LL NEVER WATCH ANOTHER MONSTER MOVIE AGAIN!"

And so the 12 goons dropped the medals and ran for their lives towards another direction as Ankh went for the dropped medals and absorbed them. Although it rejuvenated him, it wasn't enough for him to regain his entire body, and remained in his hand form. He then realized what he needs and what he should do.

"Damn…no matter how many **Cell Medals** I absorbed…it won't be enough for me to regain my full form…I must find my **Core Medals**…and to do that…I must find where the other medals are taken…I sensed that it was here several minutes ago…at least I can trace its trail of aura…now off I go before the other **Greed** re-formed themselves and join the hunt for the medals…"

**-x-**

Another 10 minutes have passed, Korn and Chianti arrived and saw the 12 goons there and got off, leaving a partially-awakened Vermouth inside the car and there the two snipers were displeased with what they were told and that they failed in their mission.

"You managed to get some of the chest's contents yet you lost them as well..?"

"And you claimed that a monster right hand "ate" them?"

As the two snipers went back to their car, they contacted the Black Organization's "Big Boss" and told them what happened, and the "Big Boss" brushed off the goons' claim about a monster hand taking the medals and told them to eliminate them as he doesn't tolerate failure as the goons still failed in their tasks, and there Chianti and Korn took out their sniper guns and eliminated the 12 goons for their failures.

"Chianti…Korn…I'm quite awake now…thanks to your ammonia…now the Big Boss told us that we have…to get the chest…no matter what…and we have to get it…we can't fail…he placed his trust on us…"

"I know…but at this point where can we find those two who made off with the chest…"

"Chianti, my dear…Miss Vermouth…I think I know where their next destination would be…"

As Vermouth and Chianti glances at Korn, he shows out a newspaper article about a certain company being in the front page and there the trio guessed where Kindaichi and Conan would head to next: The Kougami Foundation.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

I hope you readers liked this chapter, and though it doesn't have the same feel as in the manga and anime, I'll see to it that you enjoyed this story. Though the car chase has ended, I did add some action and a little team-up from Conan and Kindaichi, but my apologies if this chapter didn't live up to your expectations. I'll do my best to make this fic enjoyable.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Trouble brews at the police station as Kogoro Mori stupidly (as usual) puts Kindaichi on the suspect list despite Conan's testimony that the other teen is caught in the crossfire and there he realized that only "one person" can "disable" Kogori's foolishness…and this may put that person in jeopardy in terms of personal safety…

* * *

**_Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

Detective Conan

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Kogoro Mori

- Juzo Megure

- Vermouth

- Chianti

- Korn

Kindaichi Case Files

- Hajime Kindaichi

Kamen Rider OOO

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh


	5. Interrogation

**_Search For The Mystery Of The Missing Medals_**

While Kindaichi and Conan got a reprieve, trouble re-commences as they arrived at the Metropolitan Police Department, where Kogoro Mori once again vent his ire on Kindaichi on grounds of playing a hand in the stolen chest…so expect Conan to spring into action…

**-x-**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Kindaichi Case Files** is owned by Seimaru Amagi

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**-x-**

About 45 minutes after narrowly escaping from their would-be assassins, Kindaichi and Conan were nearing the MPD HQ and they were given a bit of reprieve so that at least the Black Organization won't come here knowing that encountering with the police is something the enemy wouldn't want to take their risk at. As they are nearing the police station, the car they're using appeared to attract attention given the damage it shows and by then Kindaichi is forced to park the car and to Conan's dismay, it was Kogoro Mori who pulled them down.

"_Oh great…of all the cops, why him…?_"

"Okay…how about showing me your license and explain why driving inside a wrecked car…YOU! You're the one who walked off several hours ago…"

"Give me a break, sir…this kid and I nearly got killed by some bad guys who are after this chest…"

"Eh? Chest…? Alright…step outside…Conan…go home! This is police matter…"

"Sorry, sir…but this time I'm involved…I witnessed everything…some organized group are after the artifacts inside the chest…and they killed this man's uncle who mistook his chest of clothes for medal-like artifacts…here…this is what this organized crooks are after…"

Conan opened the chest which revealed the medal-like, medal-sized coins which are considered antiques and are worth a huge fortune. As Conan is trying to explain what occurred several minutes ago, Kogoro is so fixed at how the chest came into Kindaichi's possession that he immediately placed the grandson of Kyosuke Kindaichi on the suspect list and began to place the handcuffs on him.

"Hey! What is this about?"

"I hereby place you under arrest on suspicion of stealing this chest of artifacts…and for suspected murder of a driver at the highway…"

"THAT WAS MY UNCLE WHO WAS MUDERED BY SOME ORGANIZED GROUP!"

"Tell your alibi to the interrogators…and you have the right to remain silent…anything you use will be used against you…and in the court of law…"

"THIS IS BULLSHIT! MY UNCLE WAS MURDERED WHEN THEY MISTOOK ME FOR TAKING THIS CHEST! I TELL YOU SOMEONE PLACED THIS CHEST ON MY UNCLE'S CAR AND THERE IS A CASE OF MISTAKEN…"

"Officer…add the charge of slander on this punk…"

"Detective Mori…I tell you he's innocent!"

"I told you to go home and play with your toys! Kids are not allowed in police matter!"

And so Kindaichi is taken away towards the MPD while Conan is seething in irritation on Kogoro's immature and incompetent handling of the case. He had to secretly follow him so that he might persuade Juzo Megure to let Kindaichi go and listen to his story on what really happen. At least he'll be easy to convince and he is more easy to reason with.

**-x-**

At the highway, Korn, Chianti and Vermouth are conversing the road to follow the map en route to the Kougami Foundation, as they anticipate that Conan and Kindaichi are heading here and they musy cut him off inorder to get the chest and the medals, however, as they are just five minutes away from their target, Vermouth's cellphone rang and she answered it.

"Hello…?"

"It's me."

"Huh? Bourbon?"

Chianti and Korn heard of this and they parked their car so they can listen to him knowing he is the latest acquisition to the Black Organization, and are curious as to why he called them and the next conversation seem to gauge their interests as far as the chest is concerned, and this would steer the tide in their favor.

"The chest is now in at the Metropolitan Police Department. And the ones who brought the chest are also there. I'm going to impersonate as a police officer and…Korn, you be the driver…Chianti and Vermouth…disguise yourselves as deliverymen…I'll sweet talk the incompetent Mori into handing the chest to us…it'll be easy…how is that? Pretty clever ploy, no?"

"Hmm…perhaps…Korn, Chiamti…will this do…?"

"As long as we get the chests and away from those damn cops…why not?"

With this in agreement, the trio went for the MPD while putting on their disguises so as not to attract attention.

**-x-**

At the MPD, inside the interrogation room, Mori kept on pressing Kindaichi into "admitting" his crimes even though the teen is telling the truth while Megure is starting to wonder whether Kindaichi is telling the truth or not, seeing that he is calm yet he is emotionally getting irritated at the questions he is forced to answer. He also notices that Conan kept on barging in and he is wondering why he kept on getting in.

"Inspector Megure…please, you must listen to me…I was with Mr. Kindaichi when we were being attacked by the Organization…they were after the chests with the coin-like artifacts in it…they were the ones who killed Kindaichi's uncle…"

"Are you sure about what you're saying?"

Before Conan was about to tell the detals, Bourbon came, impersonating as a private investigator assuming the name "Inspector Bou", and goads Kogoro by "praising" him and complimenting him for his quick resolve on capturing the suspect. As Conan tries to protest, Kogoro immediately grabbed the boy and threw him out on the streets, damaging his bowtie/radio in the process.

"_That fool…he'll sentence Kindaichi in the wrong way…!_"

Inside the interrogation room, "Inspector Bou" bega to use coded taunts on Kindaichi by using his deceased grandfather and uncle as an excuse to make Kindiachi lose his cool so he'll look guilty in the eyes of the police, making him look like a guilty suspect and to further frame him for the crimes he is innocent of.

"You're such a foolish delinquent…"

"I'm not…"

"Aiding your uncle in stealing the chest…"

"You're wrong!"

"Then you steal the chest to sell them off…"

"That's a lie! My uncle was unaware that the chest was inside his car! I only discovered it…"

"Really…? So you can prove to everyone you're model citizen like Kyosuke Kindaichi? That old man is past his lifetime…and you're using him to boost your surname…"

"KEEP MY FAMILY OUT OF THIS!"

"So you admit your crimes?"

"Yes, I…wait a minute…what are you saying…?"

"There you have it, gentlemen…"

"I knew it…you're guilty! Thank you, Inspector Bou…"

"No problem…I have my men from my police department escort the chest back to the Kougami Foundation…"

"Yes…of course…"

Using a fake document, Bourbon easily fooled Kogoro and soon left the MPD HQ along with the chest, and a minute later, Shinichi shows up and, in a move which others are taken by surprise, he grabbed Kogoro by his collar and slammed him against the wall, and berated him for his foolishness.

"You fool…you should've taken Conan's word for it…he was with Kindaichi the entire time the Organization ambushed them and tried to take the chest for themselves…"

"Wha…? And how would you know about that?"

Shinichi took out a tape recorder which he secretly recorded several minutes earlier during the car chase and pointed out that Kndiachi is innocent of the charges, and when Megure shows to him the document, Kudo uncharacteristically punched the wall which Mori's face was nearly hit, realizing that the police have been fooled.

"You've been had…there is no such police department by that name…and yet you allowed them to take the chest away…you're a fool, Mori…and Ran will surely get pissed at you for such stupidity…"

"Hey!"

"Inspector Megure…release Mr. Kindaichi…he is innocent…"

"Are you sure, Shinichi…?"

"You doubt me…? After showing you the evidence a just played? Time's running out and I'll be needing Kindaichi's help in getting the chest back…of course you don't want the Kougami Foundation to sue you for Gross negligence…"

"Alright then…"

With Kindaichi exonerated…and released…he is told by Shinichi to come with him as they'll be going to track down the chest and get it back, which the teen detective is wondering how he and Shinichi would pull it off, and ask how they can stop them without exposing Shinichi's survival to this organization.

"Just follow my lead and you'll see…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter ore with the DC characters given more exposure, and Shinichi showing off his style but in a bit of a dark-ish tone to pressure the MPD into acquitting Kindaichi.

The Black Organiztion got the chest…and the artifacts. So expect our heo-detectives to get them back…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Conan and Kindaichi combined their wits to slow the villains down and to get the chest back while trying to stay alive…but things get out of hands as some of the chest's contents spills out, and exposes more than just simple coin-like artifacts…

**_

* * *

Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

Detective Conan

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Kogoro Mori

- Juzo Megure

- Vermouth

- Chianti

- Korn

Kindaichi Case Files

- Hajime Kindaichi

Kamen Rider OOO

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh


	6. Getting The Chest Back

**_Search For The Mystery Of The Missing Medals_**

Kindaichi and Shinichi goes after the Black organization members to get the chest back while Bourbon, Korn, Chianti and Vermouth gets to see what the "artifacts" looked like and why they decided to bring them back to their base, and this would set another fight between them and the two teen detectives.

**-x-**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Kindaichi Case Files** is owned by Seimaru Amagi

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**-x-**

About 15 minutes after leaving the Metropolitan Police Department, Bourbon and the trio are driving their vans and parked at an abandoned garage where they exchanged vehicles from a police-themes van to a pizza delivery van so as to lose their pursuers in case they figured out their ruse and in the midst of exchanging vehicles, Bourbon, out of curiosity, asked Vermouth to open the chest to see what the "artifacts" looked like though Vermouth herself is reluctant.

"Can't we do this once we get back to base?"

"Why the rush when we have the head start? Those fools at the MPD are busy grilling Hajime Kindaichi…and they'll be wasting their time making him "admit" to the crimes that he never did. And I'm curious as to what the chest's contents looked like…so please…just to satisfy my curiosity as well as to put me at ease…in case we lose it again…I can give our superior a better description…"

"Fine…Chianti…open up the chest…"

"If you say so…"

And so Chianti opened the chest and the four Black Organization members stared at the chest's contents, with Korn taking a few on his hands for a better look, and is rather impressed by it, seeing that they're worth a billion dollars if sold to the right buyer which Bourbon agreed to, though Chianti wondered how much value these items are worth as they resembled ancient medals.

"Ah…they're enough to make a fortune…no wonder they are dug and being sent to the Kougami Foundation…"

"But…are they really worth it…? They either looked like coins or medals…"

"My dear Chinati…Korn said they are worth a fortune…for they are worth a fortune…according to my informants…they are about 800 years old…and are very, rare antiques. That's why they are supposed to be sent to the Kougami Foundation…they're like treasures and we can make use of them…either to finanace our organization by using them...or sell them to the highest bidder...which ever way...we can make instant money..."

"You may be right..."

As they rummage further into the chests, Korn noticed something within the artifacts which also caught the others' attentions.

"Hey...check this out...a coin or medal...this one's colored red...and has a symbol of a hawk..."

"Let me see..."

"You're right…this is really strange…I didn't expect them to be here…"

"Hey…check these out…more colored artifacts…!"

As the four BO members rummaged further into the chests, they find more color-themed coin-like artifacts which has animal—like crests engraved and they deemed them a "very suitable" items that can be sold to antique collectors who can offered their price, and so they decided to board the other vehicle while abandoning the old one and Bourbon decided to head off back to HQ as he instructed Vermouth to meet up with **Gin** and **Vodka** to a meeting place as he contacted them prior to leaving the MPD along with the chest.

"Huh? Are you sure you're not coming with us?"

"I have other plans in mind relating to the BO…since you're the" brains" in this operation I leave everything to you…"

"Really…fine. Hope you won't get into trouble…"

"Please…I'm not that kind of a person who'd get myself caught…now then…off I go…and off YOU three go…Gin and Vodka are waiting for you…"

With that, Bourbon left the scene as he boarded a 3rd vehicle while the others are loading the chest inside the 2nd vehicle. Unknown to Korn and Chianti, before they took off with the chest from the MPD, Conan places a tracking device deep inside the chest and even though the chest is closed with lots of "medals" covering it, the signal can be detected and thus both Conan and Kindaichi can track it down in no time and this would help them a lot.

However, Vermouth managed to see it but for unknown reasons, she decided to let it be and not alert Bourbon and the others about this. She feigned ignorance and instead set off towards the meeting place to meet up with Gin and Vodka. They then drove off leaving the delivery van behind and just after 15 minutes the police arrived and are dismayed that Shinichi is right all along, as the chest, and the occupants are gone.

"Man…Shinichi Kudo is right all along…"

"Yeah…and this Kindaichi kid…he is innocent all along…too bad Inspector Mori incurred Kudo's wrath…saw how he grabbed him by his collar? That's the first time an adult got manhandled by someone younger than him…got to hand it over to that kid…he's only 17 yet he acts like a grown up…"

"No arguments from me…"

"Wonder why someone wanted to steal a chest full of artifacts…?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's a rare artifacts that are about a century-old worth! If sold to the black market the buyer will risk his/her fortume to get his/her hands on it…and the seller will be a bazillionaire by then…"

"Okay…that's enough! Let's start tracking down the culprits!"

Inspector Megure told the cops to stop whispering among themselves and everyone began to scramble to go to every intersection to see if they could track down Vermouth and the rest, unaware that the villains already got a head start, while Inspector Mori is silent, feeling ashamed that he got berated by a mere teen detective.

**-x-**

At an undisclosed parking lot somewhere within Tokyo, Vermouth, Chianti and Korn meets up with Gin and Vodka, and the five of them checks on the chest and saw the contents, which they find it very, very valuable and it would generate a lot of currency if sold to the right customer who would be willing to spend a lot of fortune in buying them. Then Vodka notices the colored medals and glanced at them, which Gin finds them worthless.

"Huh? I didn't know there are colored variations…look at them…red…yellow…green…it has some animal themes engraved…"

"Let me take a look…hmm…they're not worth anything…get rid of them…"

Following gin's advice, Vodka took out three coin-like medals and threw them on the ground. The red colored has a hawk engraved, the yellow has a tiger, and the green with a grasshopper theme. Then they took out four huge sacks and everyone, save for Vermouth, begin to put the medals so that in case they split up, they can bring some of them to Black organization HQ. As they are putting them on the sacks, Gin noticed that there are about more colored Medals, and berated the others for not ridding them, which Chianti retorted by saying that they can still be sold, and Korn finally notices the tracking device.

"Hey…check this out…"

"What the…?"

"Hey, Gin…what do you think…?"

"A tracking device! Smash it to bits…wait…take it somewhere so whoever place it here would follow it to the wrong direction…"

Before they could act, the car arrived with Kindaichi and Shinichi arrived (Shinichi is wearing a wig and shades to cover his face so that whoever within the Black Organization fed him with the "poison" won't recognized him), and alighted from the vehicle to confront the villains. Kindaichi is eyeing one of the BO members and is itching to know which one of them murdered his grandfather.

"Okay…which one of you murdered my uncle?"

Korn eyes Kindaichi and deduces that he is the one who made off with the chest in the first place and is itching to bring out his sniper gun to shoot him to death.

"All of us did…so the bastard's your uncle, huh? And you must be the kid who the cops think you took the medals…so you escaped…too bad they'll be coming after you…"

"Sorry to disappoint you…the MPD now knows that you took the artifacts…this kid's been proven innocent…"

"And just who the heck are you…?"

"Sinus Kind…Inspector from America…"

"Whatever…you're going to die…"

While the BO members are staring off with Kindaichi and the disguised Shinichi, Vermouth was standing behind them and then turned around, seeing that the levitating monster right hand, **Ankh**, is picking up the three colored medals and is absorbing some of the medals, but Vodka saw this first but is ignorant in the first glance.

"Huh? A flying hand?"

"These medals are mine…hope you wouldn't mind if I eat them…"

"Uh…sure…"

Vermouth giggled silently at Vodka's ineptness for a few seconds before he realized what he saw and grabbed Korn's sniper gun to swat Ankh away.

"I don't know if you're a robot or something…but those medals are ours! Get lost!"

"Hey! Knock it off! I need those medals to regenerate my body!"

"Hey…! Give me back my sniper gun!"

As the other BO members got distracted by Korn and Vodka's struggling for the sniper gun, Shinichi gives Kindaichi a knock out gas canister and told him to throw it at them which he did. As the gas struck them, Vermouth is able to hid behind the car while covering her nose with her handkerchief as Shinichi fires his watch where tranquilizer darts are shooting out, hitting Korn and Chianti, slowly driving them into drowsiness and then at Vodka, but Gin was able to evade them yet inhaling the sleeping gas is starting to take its toll on him until Chianti managed to start the car and helped him and the others in and began to drive away.

As the scene is cleared the two detectives are relieved to see that the four sacks and the chest are still there, and all of the contents are still intact, though they are unaware that Ankh absorbed some of them and took three colored medals while Vermouth managed to pilfer a few. They then took them and head back to the MPD so they can assure to Megure and Mori that the Kougami Foundation would be heaving a sigh of relief.

**-x-**

At a museum in Tokyo, which is also owned by the Kougami Foundation, a 18-year old person just arrived as he gives his resume to an employer and is assigned as a security guard. His name is **Kyuji Hino** and he is going to start his job right now.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like the bit of action though most of the BO members took the spotlight.

Gin and Vodka makes an appearance and thankfully they didn't recognize Shinichi or else he'll be in trouble...

And the mysterious Ankh took about three colored medals, which is also a mystery as to why they are among the artifacts dug and included here.

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Shinichi and Kindaichi retuned the chests and artifacts and goes separate ways, but a strange fate awaits Shinichi as a mysterious incident is about to happen…

Yup…the conclusion is coming up next chapter…

**_

* * *

Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

**Detective Conan**

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Kogoro Mori

- Juzo Megure

- Vermouth

- Chianti

- Korn

- Gin

- Vodka

- Bourbon

**Kindaichi Case Files**

- Hajime Kindaichi

**Kamen Rider OOO**

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh


	7. FINAL Chapter, Detective Down

**_Search For The Mystery Of The Missing Medals_**

We are now in the final chapter of this fic, and this is where our two teen detectives take their leave, but this also opens a new chapter to Shinichi Kudo's "adventure" after regaining the chest and artifacts though a new danger awaits him once the "medals" come in place and what danger awaits him.

**-x-**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Kindaichi Case Files** is owned by Seimaru Amagi

**Detective Conan** is owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider OOO** is owned by Ishimori Productions

**-x-**

At Black Organization HQ, Gin, Vodka, Korn, Chianti and Vermouth are standing in front of a glass panel that is tinted where the speaker is attached as the voice of their mysterious leader spoke, asking them why they failed in their mission with Korn putting the blame on Vodka which Gin came to his defense while Vodka explained that a flying right hand spooked him and claimed that the "hand" absorbed the medals which Bourbon, who then arrived, scoffed at the claim.

"A what…? Flying right hand…? "Eating" the medals? That's a good one! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Boss…please forgive Vodka…he may not be the smartest…but he is a valuable asset to our organization…and we didn't expect that someone planted a tracking bug on the chest…"

"But it's true, everyone…I saw it with my own eyes…maybe it's a mechanical hand…"

"Really, Vodka? Then how can you explain a flying hand moving by itself and gobbled up the medals, eh? Your stupid imagination costs us this job and now the Boss is going to have our heads…"

"Hey! Don't be too hard on him, Bourbon…!"

"Please, spare us the drama, Gin…"

"If you don't mind, gentlemen…perhaps a little consolation might appease our leader…here…I managed to hide a few…but it's enough to make up our lost chances…and if we are patient…we can still get the chance to get more of them…all we need is wait for the right time…I have a feeling something good is bound to happen…and that may happen in a few weeks' time…perhaps a month or so…"

Vermouth shows out a bag that contain about 20 medals which can cover up most of the operating expenses and is enough to be sold to the right buyer, and the "boss" is pleased with this even though he cannot be seen through the tinted window and a screen appeared and a text message is shown to the five of them, mostly praises and this saved Vodka from being expelled from the organization.

"_WELL DONE, VERMOUTH…YOU CERTAINLY EARNED MY TRUST WELL. IF YOU THINK THAT IN A FEW WEEKS YOU CAN GET MORE OF THESE ARTIFACTS, THEN I'LL BE PATIENT ENOUGH TO WAIT FOR IT…GIN…KEEP AN EYE ON YOUR PARTNER…I'LL BE WILLING TO FORGET THAT SILLY CLAIM ABOUT A FLYING HAND… THE REST OF YOU…A GOOD JOB…_"

**-x-**

At the Kougami Foundation, Kousei Kogami is ecstatic at the return of the chest and the medals, thanking and handshaking both Shinichi (still in disguise) and Kindaichi for their help, as well as thanking Mori for his help and as a reward, he gave him a present in the form of a cake, which the idiotic inspector graciously accepted and bragged about his performance, much to Shinichi's annoyance.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha…! It was nothing! I single-handedly took on the burglars! And it was me who solved this caper! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Yes…I appreciate it! It is a birth of a new-age detective!"

Kougami's secretary, Erika Satonaka, came and informed him that the medals are ready to be transferred to the museum and there he told her to escort Mori and the two teens to the bakeshop so they can have any pastries they want for free. Which Kogoro accepted, and the two teens reluctantly went along.

"Ah! Pastries! Ran will be pleased by this! "

"Better brush your teeth after eating…"

"Watch your mouth, punk! You may be cleared..but that doesn't make you a great detective…huh? Who are you…?"

"Sinus Kind."

"Whatever…you're here for the ride…"

Kindaichi then whispered to Shinichi that he has to go and see to his uncle's funeral and both shook hands before going separate ways, and Shinichi nodded as Kindaichi waved his hand in a goodbye gesture and then left before Erika could call him. Sighing, she then told Kogoro to choose whichever pastries he liked and the idiotic inspector is in smorgasbord frenzy.

**-x-**

About a month later, Kousei Kougami is seen in his office baling a cake which he is putting on an icing which says "HAPPY 800TH BIRTHDAY", in which his secretary, Erika Satonaka is there about to submit a document when she noticed what her boss is doing. She couldn't help but ask him if this is what he wanted to happen knowing what lies ahead for everyone in Japan.

"Sir…I know it's not my place but…are you sure this is what you wanted…? You know what would happen if…"they"…are awakened after 800 years of slumber…"

"Of course…this is where the true beauty lies…how it would show the true power between good and evil…oh how I love to see what happens once they are awakened in a few weeks' time…what a birthday this would be…and that's why we have gotten a lot of trouble amassing all of the medals…so that we have something to use when the need arises…! That…that is what the power of desire can do…!"

The businessman, Kousei Kougami, is a man shrouded in mystery despite being a figure in the public and the business eye. He loves baking cakes, commonly birthday cakes, and has built his office over a bakery. He always has a record player in his office usually playing "Happy Birthday", believing that the birth of all things good or bad is a thing of beauty. He also uses strange intonations during his speech, which always shows whenever he becomes enthusiastic about a certain subject, especially when placing emphasis on certain words.

Kougami believes that human desires are the purest and most powerful energy source in existence, so much to the extent of encouraging all around him to succumb to their own desires and do whatever they want. Satonaka sighed as she has no say about this as long a she gets paid for her work, while Shintaro Gotoh is unaware of what just about to happen come a few weeks from now.

**-x-**

A few weeks later, Inspector Megure is driving along the streets and happened to chance upon Shinichi, seeing him removing his wig and shades to rub off his eyes and is surprised to see him after not hearing from him from so many months and so he parked the car and accosted Shinichi and there the teen detective was surprised by this yet he had no choice but to talk to Megure in order to keep his existence a secret from all…for now.

Meanwhile, Gin managed to hire a pair of henchmen to infiltrate the Kougami Museum to steal the artifacts that are stored there, where Kyuji Hino happened to work there part-time as a security guard, but then the goons appeared to be quite inept yet they managed to secretly drug Kyuji by placing a sleeping pill on his drink and then they proceeded to open the chest and there they stared at the "beauty" of the chest's contents, wasting valuable time as they are supposed to ransack the medals instead of gawking at them.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Megure was told by Shinichi why he had to pose as Conan and why he had to keep hiding which the senior inspector came to understand and accepted the explanation while he promised to keep Shinichi's secret a secret. He even apologized for his ignorance because he is unaware of Shinichi being Conan which the teen assured that it is alright.

"I see…so that's why the watch you're wearing resembled Conan's…I didn't know that someone from the Black Organization made you drink a supposed poison which turned you into a kid…but now you're back to normal…which is good…and bad…"

"Actually…I had a friend who took my blood sample and there the traces of that drug is still there…but we managed to create a counter drug to try and counter that effect…but after I took it…it reacted in a strange way…it now enabled me to change between my normal body to Conan's body at will…though I'm not sure how long this would last…"

After about two hours, Megure got a call from the radio about a disturbance near a park and they decided to go there and investigate, where they are taken by surprise at what they just saw. A human-like figure that resembled that of a mantis, and is causing trouble which it tosses several civilians around, and many are severely injured.

"Wh-what is that?"

"Whatever…we got to get that thing away from here!"

Megure gives Shinichi a gun while he gets out of the car and opened fire, which to his surprise, the bullets simply bounced off and the mantis-like being grabbed Megure and threw him towards a table, knocking him out, and Shinichi fires his needle watch, which struck the entity by the eye while firing his gun, yet it didn't slow the entity down and grabbed the teen detective by his wig, yanking it off. As Shinichi kept on firing, the entity grabbed the detective by his collar and did a strong chop on the back of his neck near his lower brain area and the blow is so hard that it nearly caused his head to get fractured and he was thrown aside, and his body is still, looking like he is killed.

By then, Kyuji Hino came and saw the hapless teen detective sprawled on the ground and tried to rouse him, and seeing that he has no pulse, it is assumed that Shinichi Kudo has perished. This angered the 18-year old teen and vows to stop the entity with all his might.

**_Cliffhanger…_**

* * *

Hope you like the ending of this fic even though it leaves you in a cliffhanger on what Shinichi's fate is…while Kindaichi has left to get on with his life…

A new enemy shows up mysteriously and seemingly killed Shinichi, and with this…what would happen next?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

No more previews…this ends this fic…but it also opens a new one as a follow-up is on the way.

The title of this follow-up fic is titled: "**Detective Conan x OOO: Hunt For The Mystical Medals**".

**_

* * *

Notes:_**

Okay…here is the list of characters of the three series involved, so you'll know…

Detective Conan

- Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa

- Kogoro Mori

- Juzo Megure

- Vermouth

- Chianti

- Korn

- Gin

- Vodka

- Bourbon

Kindaichi Case Files

- Hajime Kindaichi

Kamen Rider OOO

- Kousei Kougami

- Erika Satonaka

- Shintaro Gotoh

- Ankh


	8. EXTRA CHAPTER

**_Search For the Mysterious Missing Medals_**

Okay…I know this fic should have ended, but a thought hit me and after re-reading this fic, I thought I should give you an insight on what has happened to BOTH Hajime Kindaichi and Shinichi Kudo. I guess I should give this a shot so as to give this a PROPER closure, as well as to give light that connects this and to my other fic, "Hunt for The Mystical Medals".

Who knows…maybe those who happen to come across this fic might like it…

Okay…enjoy this extra chapter, folks…

* * *

**Kindaichi Case Files** is owned by Seimaru Amagi

**Detective Conan is** owned by Gosho Aoyama

**Kamen Rider OOO **is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

At a cemetery, Hajime Kindaichi and his friend (and possible love interest), Miyuki Nanase, arrived and are now standing in front of Kindaichi's uncle's grave, with her bringing the flowers and Kindaichi the candles, where he lit them while Miyuki placed the flowers on top of the tombstone, and there the pair offered some silent prayers, hoping that Kindaichi's uncle is at peace believing that the murderers, the agents of the Black Organization, are being pursued by police.

"Oh, Kami-sama…please give eternal rest to Kindaichi's uncle's soul…please let him be at peace and not become a vengeful soul…"

"_Uncle…I hope that you have found peace at the afterworld…and hopefully…the butchers who did this to you will soon be caught…I'm sorry if I wasn't attentive to you before your untimely passing…had I go after you sooner…this wouldn't have happened to you…_"

After a few minutes of silent prayers, Miyuki spoke so as to cheer her friend up since Kindaichi lost a relative, who is quite close to him, and the teen detective seemingly responded to her efforts, though he is still missing him, as he felt that he should've been more attentive and not slack off during the time when his uncle is leaving carrying a chest that has the artifacts loaded in by mistake.

"Kindaichi-kun…how are you feeling…? I know it's painful for you to lose your uncle…"

"I'm fine now, Miyuki…I'm fine…"

"I'm sure your uncle is at peace now…I'm sure those killers would be caught…"

"I sure will…thanks, Miyuki…"

As Miyuki glances back at the grave, Kindaichi's eyes caught something that he didn't expect: he caught sight of what appeared to be three spirits: his grandfather – **Kyosuke Kindaichi**; his **uncle** – who died at the hands of the Black organization agents; and **Shinichi Kudo** – the teen detective whom he teamed up with several weeks ago. The trio smiled at him before slowly fading away, and Kindaichi stared wide-eyed, as he had a feeling of something good…and bad…that has happened to Shinichi, and he tried to go to the spot where he saw the three souls stood before disappearing.

"What the…? Am I seeing things…? Or is that Shinichi Kudo with them…?"

"Kindaichi-kun…?"

As Kindaichi approached the spot where he saw the three souls, he finds that there is no one there, and he wondered if this is a premonition of something good…or bad…is about to take place, which Miyuki came to him and asked what's wrong, in which his reply made her a bit baffled.

"Kindaichi-kun…what's wrong…?"

"I…I thought I saw three ghosts…"

"Really…? Maybe you're just seeing things…"

"I don't know…but I thought I saw the ghosts of my uncle…my grandfather…and Shinichi Kudo…"

"I think you need to go home and rest…lest leave some parting prayers before we go…"

"Allright…"

After that, the two teens went back to Kindaichi's uncle's grave to offer their parting prayers before leaving, with Kindaichi still baffled whether what he saw a while ago is something he should feel worried about.

**-x-**

At the afterlife, Kyosuke Kindaichi is accomapanying Shinichi's soul towards heaven, as Shinichi himself came to realize what has happened to him, and now regretted not doing anything to stop the Black Organization, seeing that with his death, the secretive criminal syndicate will freely do whatever they want, and now he is sure that Shiho Miyano, currently as Ai Haibara, will follow him next once her identity is revealed to Gin.

"_Guess we lost the battle...the Black organization would eventually rule Japan's criminal empire..._"

As Kyosuke Kindaichi stood outside "the door", Kami-sama came out, and tells the two men to wait as he opens a "book" where he reads a list of names where new souls arrived, and calls out both Kyosuke Kindaichi and Kindaichi's uncle's names, telling them to go ahead, and the two men bowed as they passed through the door, and are now inside the "Kingdom of Heaven", while Shinichi is baffled as to why he is not called. He would soon learn later what the reason is.

"Kindaichi's Uncle...Kyosuke Kindaichi..."

"Yes..."

"Yes..."

"You two may enter..."

"Thank you..."

"Thank you..."

"Huh? Am I not...? Am I going to...?"

"No...yes...and no."

"Huh? What...?"

"You see..."

Kami-sama told Shinichi that the reason why he is not called is because his name didn't appear on "the book", and stated that he did not do anything bad, thus he is to be sent back to Earth, as the "almighty" tells the teen detective that he still has a "mission" on Earth and he knows it, but when Shinichi told him that he is wounded by what he believed to be a "monster", Kami-sama smirked, stating that "all will be fine" and that he will soon play a role once he goes back to Earth.

"Wait...but I'm dead...how will I...?"

"Yopu will soon learn that...um...please send Mr. Kudo back to Earth, would you...?"

At this point, Kami-sama snapped his fingers and an "angel" came out all of the sudden, and she resembles **Skuld**, who is wielding a huge mallet and struck the teen detective – HARD. Of course, Shinichi was thrown out from Heaven and is heading back to Earth…FAST, and he wondered what Kami-sama meant about what "role" he is about to play, when he felt that he is heading back to Japan, and he slowly loses consciousness as he is about to be "reunited" with his body…where the scene shows that Shinichi Kudo's body lay on the ground while the mantis-like monster is rampaging the parking lot, while a teen vagabond is facing the monster.

**_Cliffhanger (FOR REAL!)…_**

* * *

Hope you like the TRUE ending of this fic even though it leaves you (AGAIN) in a cliffhanger on what Shinichi's fate is…while Kindaichi has left to get on with his life…even though he got a TRIO of premonition on what he would be expecting from this point on…

And that's it…as the fate of this chapter will be moving on to the next fic…which I'm sure you'll know where to go…just look down below…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

No more previews…this ends this fic…but it also opens a new one as a follow-up is on the way.

The title of this follow-up fic is titled: "**Hunt For The Mystical Medals**".


End file.
